


Untouchable.

by TicciMikki_SuicidalLullaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean and Sam are not brothers, Dean makes a bet, Gwen Wesson is Sam's younger sister., M/M, Sam Wesson - Freeform, Sam is a nerd, but is secretly hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciMikki_SuicidalLullaby/pseuds/TicciMikki_SuicidalLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester starts to show an interest in Samuel Wesson, a nerdy boy that thinks only about school. For his own amusement, a bet to make him fall in love with him was made between Dean and a few of his friends. But instead, Dean is the one that ends up falling for Sam. That's  how everything got started. AU high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Dean and Sam are only a few months apart with their age, and aren't brothers. 
> 
> Dean Winchester - 18 -Senior 
> 
> Castiel Angel - 18 - Senior 
> 
> Samuel (Sam/Sammy) Wesson - 17 - Senior
> 
> (OC ) Gwen Wesson - 16 - Sophomore
> 
> I don't own Supernatural or the characters of the show, but I do own the fanfiction idea and my OC characters that takes an role in the story. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so please be nice.

Samuel Wesson wasn't as handsome as all the other guys his age, but he didn't look unattractive. He could simply tell by looking at himself in the mirror. Yes he may have messy, uneven dark hair that covered his forehead and sometimes his eyes, but the hairdo fits him. His eyes weren't as sparkling as other guys eyes are, but they weren't ugly. They were a green color, the exact shade of green that his mother had. He wasn't as built as other male's his age was, but he still had abs. Samuel didn't keep up with the current fashion like the others did, he still wore his usual tan jacket and ripped blue jeans.

If Samuel was like all the other males at his school he wouldn't be an unique individual.

Samuel wasn't a genius, but he was smartest in his class which meant one of two things ; everyone else was dumb or he was a lot smarter than he thought he was. His teacher would always call on him for answer because he knew that Samuel would have an answer, and whenever someone needed help on something Samuel would be the first one who they would come to for help. Samuel liked helping others its just that sometimes it gets too out of hand and annoying.

To everyone in his grade he was the walking key sheet, he would always have the correct answer for everything no matter what it was and how hard it was. He was just that smart.

Samuel, or Sam for short, was sitting at the kitchen table eating his plate of eggs, bacon, and toast with a small glass of orange juice beside it. He was dressed in his usual outfit which was a black shirt, his tan jacket and his ripped up blue jeans. His thick rimmed and tinted lens glasses laid on the bridge of his nose as he ate, slowly sliding down before he would push them back up.

"Morning Sam." Gwen, his year younger sister greeted as she sat down across from him.

Unlike him Gwen had long curly blonde hair and brown eyes, her skin tan and smooth looking. She was a year younger, but she had the same birthday as him.

Much like him, his sister was just as smart but she was popular due to her being on the school's cheerleading team. She was the popular, social and friends with everyone type of person while Sam was the normal, antisocial, and loner type of person.

There was several times where Gwen tried to introduce Sam to some of her friends, but Sam would always lock himself up in his room or run off before they got to introduce themselves to him due to him not wanting to make friends. Sam had friends before and they all back stabbed him, since then Sam perfered to be alone.

"Morning, Bobby's out and isn't coming back for a few days." Sam said, his eyes staring down at the polished surface of the wooden table. He couldn't deal with eye contact, that was another thing that he didn't like.

Gwen made a sound. "That doesn't surprise me any, he always gets up and goes. Sometimes I wonder what he's doing exactly." She mumbled before she got up, going over to the stove to get the extras that Sam made for her.

"Good luck in finding out, the old man has a tight lip when it comes to his personal life."

Once fixing herself a plate of food, Gwen walked back over to the table and sat back down. "I know, but it'll slip sooner or later." She said as she gave a small shrug before she put a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

"So how's cheerleadering going for you?" Sam asked as he grabbed one of the three pieces of bacon that was on his plate, taking a bite out of it.

Gwen hummed softly as she swallowed her eggs. "Its going okay I guess, Elizabeth is being a bitch again all because she caught her supposed boyfriend kissing another girl in the janitor closet." She said.

That made Sam lift his eyes up from the table and stare at her with an curious gaze, he arched an brow before she let out a small answer answering his silent question.

"Dean Winchester, A.K.A the school's heart throb and a complete asshole when it comes to dating."

Making an 'Ah' sound Sam looked back down at the table and continued on eating his bacon. "Did he ever greeted you?" He asked.

Gwen snorted when he didn't use to word flirt, but hey Sam was weird like that.

"Yes, he 'greeted' me a few times but I told him to go hit by a semi and that I wasn't interested. But that only made him flirt with me more so....yeah." She said trailing off when she saw Sam's shoulder tense. "Hey, he isn't causing me any trouble, he's just doing harmless flirting if he gets out of hand I'll go to the principal." Gwen reassured making the other relax a bit.

Sam gave a small nod. "Good, I don't want that creep sexually assault you, if he ever touches you I'll make sure that he won't be able to touch anyone ever again." He mumbled.

Gwen gave a small smile. She loved her older brother, he was sweet, loving and even funny in his own ways. She let out a small giggle. 

"I feel safe now knowing that my big bro will kick his ass if he tries anything." She said making Sam smile a bit. 

Soon the two Wesson's finished their breakfast and put the dirty dishes in the sink before walking into the living room to get their shoes on. When they got them on they grabbed their bags and walked out of the front door, making sure that one of them had the house keys as the other closed and locked the door. 

"So...whats your plan for today? Studying at the library again, or staying after school helping the teacher grade papers?" Gwen asked as they made their way down the porch. 

"Neither actually, I'm meeting Jess at the local café after school." 

"Oooh, Sammy has a date, so who is she?" Gwen asked wiggling her eyebrows with a smirk. She nudged Sam in the side making him scowl. 

"Its not a date, and her name is Jessica Moore, she's a girl in my history class. We were paired up to do a project together so we decided to meet up at the café to get to know one another." Sam said making his sister pout.

"So its not a date?" She asked. 

"No date, just a small get together." Sam said making the younger one huff and cross her arms.

"I still call it a date." She mumbled.

~()~

Soon they got to school and went on their own ways. Every morning Gwen would go over to her friends and hang out with them until the bell would ring, and Sam? Well he would either go to the library or go straight to his first hour class. But today he was in need of a book so he decided to go to the library. 

Walking inside the school, he walked down the main hallway that passed the gym and cafeteria, soon he reached the double doors of the library. He pushed the door on the left open and walked inside. 

The librarian greeted him with a hello and in reply he nodded at her with a tiny smile. He then made his way towards the fiction side of the library. He was about to go down the first row of the area, but stopped. 

There leaning against the shelf was one of the many cheerleaders, her long hair messy and her lipstick smuggled around her lips as she made out with a male, and that male was none other than Dean Winchester. They were moaning softly as they grind and groped each other. 

Sam cleared his throat loudly causing the two to immediately separate, the girl with a dark blush on her face and Dean...well Dean had an annoyed expression on his face. 

"May I remind you that the library is for students to get books, and not for horny teenagers who don't know how to keep it to themselves. Your lucky that I'm not a teacher or you both would have been reported and sent to the principal. Now if you would, please move so I can search for a book." Sam said, his jade eyes narrowed and dangerous. 

Nobody could see his eyes due to the dark shade of lens he wore, he purposely wore them so no one could see his eyes. 

"Oh, its just you. Why don't you go buzz off Wesson, your not welcomed here." The girl hissed, her blue eyes narrowing into a glare.

"You know, my sister is on the cheerleading team so I can tell her to tell your precise cheerleader captain Elizabeth that I caught you making out with her boyfriend." He said causing the girl to pale and immediately pull away from Dean.

"Um...I should be going." She said before she rushed away.

Winchester let out a groan and glared at Sam, his matching green eyes glaring holes into Sam.

"What the hell? Why is it always you who messes up my fun?" He asked before a slow smirk appeared on his lips. "Unless...you want me to yourself. All you have to do is ask Sammy boy." Dean said as he stepped forward so he was standing only a few inches away from the brunette.

Sam arched a brow as he stared at him blankly. "Only in your wildest of dreams Winchester, I don't get involved with players." He said.

"You wound me you know that? But whatever, you'll come around sooner or later, I mean they always do. Catch you later." The older one said with a wink before pushing pass Sam and walking off.

_The day I fall for you is the day that will never come._


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester had the looks, he had the body and he had the charm. He could get anyone and everyone whenever he wanted them, but there was one person he couldn't get and that was the freak Samuel Wesson. No matter how many times he would flirt with the guy the brunette would refuse him. But Samuel would always catch him at a bad time so that probably why the guy hates his guts.

Yes Dean may be a playboy and all, but other than that he was a good guy. He never betrayed his friends or family, whenever they needed him he would go to them. So not all parts of Dean was bad.

People just automatically jump to conclusions to fast. Oh his a playboy so he must be a whore, oh he's a troublemaker so he must be a criminal. He hated it, he would just wished that more people would stop and get to know him before judging him. But the only person who had been willingly enough to get to know him was Castiel Angel, his best friend.

They first met in sophomore year, they were paired up together for a project and neither of them were thrilled about being paired up with one another. But strangely after the project the two had gotten closer, no one know why or how and they didn't really care. (Many people spread rumors around about the two having sex, but no one actually knew.)

Since then Castiel and Dean had been best friends and their friendship is still going strong. Castiel was the quiet awkward one, while Dean was the loud one who didn't give a shit of what people thought of him. They may be opposites, but they somehow fit together perfectly.

Castiel was mainly the one who tried to keep Dean out of trouble, and sometimes he was successful but other times Dean didn't care and did whatever he wanted to anyway. But since they became friends Dean hadn't been in as many fights like he had been before, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't punch someone lights out if he got annoyed with them. He would still do it.

* * *

 

"How could you! I gave you everything and you go and screw around with other sluts! Ugh! I'm done with you, burn in hell you fucking asshole!" Elizabeth, Dean's now ex girlfriend screamed, her brown eyes full of tears and her face bright red with anger.

She brought her hand up and smacked him hard on his cheek before shot around and stopped off with her little posse following her.

The Winchester made a small sound as he rubbed his sore cheek. "Bitch got a hard hand there, geez." He grumbled as he rolled his eyes as he glanced back at his friend. "If your smart, don't ever go for the clingly bitchy ones, they are harder to deal with." He said.

His friend, eighteen year old Castiel Angel merely stared at him before he blinked. "Okay Dean." He said.

Dean let out a small sigh before he shook his head, he hated cheerleaders but they were the most desperate so hey can't blame him.

Feeling a hand pat his shoulder, Dean turned and came face to face with Max Henson, one of the star football players at school and the guy who Dean hated.

"What do you want now Max, I told you a million times before I'm not interested so if yo-"

The blonde scowled, his blue eyes rolling. "Can it Winchester, I don't swing that way. I heard that you broke it off with Elizabeth, she's a complete babe but a complete bitch. Since your free I'm thinking that you'd be interested in doing a little something." He said.

The Winchester stared at him, his green eyes narrowed dangerously. "And that would be?" He asked.

Dean hated Max's guts, the guy had gotten on his nerves so many times by picking fights with him and saying crap about his family and friends. The blonde was all talk and no action, so most of the time Dean would be doing the action by giving the idiot what he deserved, a good knock out to next week. But no matter how many times he and the other would fight, the blonde always end up coming back.

"You know Wesson right? Samuel Wesson, the nerd that's in our science class? Well a new nickname is going around for him : The Untouchable. I was thinking, since you flirt with him and everything already it shouldn't be hard for you to get him to fall for your charms. If you get him to fall in love with you I'll leave you alone, but if you lose.." He trailed off to see if the other male was listening.

"If I lose what?" Dean asked, his lips pulled down into a deep frown.

"You'll be my pet for the rest of the school year, meaning that you'all have to do anything and everything that I say." He said, a smirk playing on his pale cracked lips.

The taller teen thought for a moment. He could do the bet, and try to make the brunette fall in love with him, it would be hard but not impossible. Or he could refuse and earn the title chicken, and Dean Winchester was no chicken. Dean sighed and shook his head before a smirk appeared on his face, his green eyes shining with determination.

"Fine I'll play your little game." He said.

The blonde grinned and held one of his hands to seal it. "So its a bet?" He asked.

Dean nodded. "Its a bet." He agreed. "Good. Your time starts now Winchester, I'll be watching so happy wooing." Max said before he turned and walked off.

"You shouldn't have done that, what is Samuel finds out about the bet?" Castiel asked.

Dean turned his attention to him, he gave a grin. "That's why I make sure he doesn't find out about it Cassy boy." He said patting his friend on his shoulder.

The raven sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this." He mumbled.

 

~()~

 

 "So therefore-"

Sam tuned out, it was another boring letchure that his history teacher would always give. Talking about how everyone should get at least a C in his class and not a F. Saying that more people had to start doing their homework before they end up failing the year.

Sam already knew about this all and it really wasn't for Sam. He already does all his work and he already has a good grade in the class, hell he has the highest grade in all his classes.

Shaking his head Sam crossed his arms and put them down on his back, he then rested the side of his head on his crossed arms. He was beyond bored, but of course he never voiced his opinion because he doesn't talk much unless someone talk to him first.

He let his jade colored eyes closed as he let out a soft sigh from his nose. Now since he was thinking about it, he was actually really tired. He hasn't been getting much sleep lately due to his nightmares and studying for upcoming tests that they would have soon. He doesn't really think about sleep that much anymore, hell he doesn't even sleep that much anymore. He was an insomniac.

There was several times where Gwen would talk in on him in the middle of the night sitting on his bed messing around with his laptop. She would ask him why he was still up at three in the morning, but he would calmly reply with an "I'm not tired." or "I got distracted."

He didn't want her to worry about him, he was older than her therefore he should be the one worrying about her health and not the other way around. Sam was always the independent one, he didn't need to be taken care of he was perfectly fine.

Or that's what he tells himself at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and short chapter, I promise that they will be longer!

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like it? Please tell me in a comment! 
> 
> If their is any errors I'll fix them soon.


End file.
